


Prank at Your Own Discretion

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charity Auctions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Texting, background klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Shiro had decided to pull a prank on Adam. There was really no reason why, but that he wanted to. Things had gotten a little quiet between the two of them, so Shiro wanted to spice things up.______________________________Another fic prompt request from tumblr. Shiro and Pidge play a prank on Adam, and Adam gets revenge.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Adashi Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Prank at Your Own Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites. Enjoy! 
> 
> Not edited or Beta'd.

“Takashi, are you ready yet?” Adam asked from the bedroom. 

Shiro was outside in their living room sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He heard Adam, but he was busy texting Pidge on his phone. The Garrison had decided to host an auction to help raise money for the Academy, as well as support the local public schools in the area. And Shiro had decided to pull a prank on Adam. There was really no reason why, but that he wanted to. Things had gotten a little quiet between the two of them, so Shiro wanted to spice things up. 

Pidge had just texted her affirmation and Shiro nodded his head in approval. He got up off the couch and made his way into their bedroom. The door was wide open, and he watched Adam do the buttons on his shirt. He then quickly tied a bowtie that was maroon and put on a matching waistcoat. No man had the right to look so sexy in a bowtie, Shiro thought. He had put on his formal military uniform, as the highest-ranking official at the Garrison it only seemed appropriate. 

“I’m waiting on you, sweetheart,” Shiro said. 

Adam rolled his eyes fondly and put on his glasses. The same style he’s had since their cadet days. He quickly brushed his bronze hair making sure everything was in place. When he finished they walked out of their room together and down the hallway. Adam grabbed his peacoat and put it on over his outfit and they were on their way. Shiro let Adam drive the car this time, which meant he got to pick the music. Shiro having the opposite taste in music from his husband made Adam drive just a little faster than usual, which made Shiro smirk. 

They parked in the staff lot and then made their way to where the auction was being held. From down the hall, Shiro could hear the chatter of people inside. Soft music played on the speakers, and drinks were being handed out by catering staff. They both handed their identifications to the workers in charge and entered the place. Shiro immediately took a flute of champagne from one of the servers and took a sip. Adam abstained and instead went to the bar to get a club soda. 

Adam got pulled away from Shiro to chat with his group of friends from the Academy. Shiro didn’t mind that; they would find each other later in the night. All that mattered was Shiro being able to see Adam’s face when the prank came upon them later on. Eventually, he saw the Siblings Holt enter, and he made a beeline for the both of them. Matt had cleaned himself up nicely, and Pidge as well. 

“Shiro!” Matt greeted. The two of them did their ‘secret’ handshake as they always did, even if they were both grown-ass adults now. Pidge rolled her eyes. And then they did their own handshake they had come up with. 

“Where's the other parts of the family unit?” he asked. 

Pidge shrugged her shoulders, her hands in the pockets of her trousers. She was wearing a well-fitted pantsuit. Her hair was cut in a stylish bob that she tamed out for the event.

“Mom and Dad are here somewhere I’m guessing,” she said. 

“Anika and Laney are coming later,” Matt added, referring to his wife and newborn daughter. 

Shiro nodded. He took another sip of his champagne. His eyes wandered around the crowds of people. He spotted Lance and Keith together whispering in each other’s ears. They didn’t see him, but Shiro didn’t want to interrupt their gossip session. Allura and Romelle were there too, having a conversation with Commander Colm.  _ Oh no _ , Shiro thought,  _ they were never going to get out of that conversation _ . The man could talk to a wall for hours and not care. By the ways of their slightly pained looks, they knew that too. But the man was completely oblivious. He saw Romelle take a generous sip of whatever drink she had in her hand. That made Shiro chuckle a little. He didn’t see Hunk anywhere, but he had no doubt the man was running around behind the scenes making sure everything that was catered was perfect. He would show his face eventually. 

“Is everything in place?” he asked Pidge. 

She winked and gave a thumbs up. “Just make sure you get Adam in place on time. Now, it’s time for me to cockblock Lance and Keith, and get some alcohol in me!” 

With that she pranced away, nabbing a flute from the servers and making her way towards Keith and Lance. Both he and Matt watched her do her work. When they were satisfied they turned back to one another. Matt had a smirk on his face. 

“You know you’re going to be in the doghouse for a while right?” he wondered. 

Shiro laughed into his glass. He nodded his head. “Oh yeah. It'll be worth it though. And he’ll get over it.”

Matt tsked. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. But man it’ll be fun to see you get in trouble with him. I’ve been waiting for a good Adam Wali smackdown. It has been way too long!” 

He turned his head and his brown eyes lit up. “Gotta go. My girls are here! Anika! Over here!” He waved his hands dramatically in the air. 

He saw a blonde woman with her hair up in a nicely styled chignon roll her eyes. In her arms was a small baby, their daughter Delaney. Matt engulfed them in a large hug and shared a quick kiss with his wife. Shiro wasn’t sure what she saw in Matt, but he was happy for them. She gave Matt a run for his money in terms of wit and brilliance. She was the head scientist for the xenobiology unit at the Garrison. 

Shiro decided to find his husband in the throng of people. It wasn’t very hard because Adam towered over everyone in the room. He was still with a group of people, who all erupted into laughter at whatever Adam had to say. It warmed Shiro’s heart seeing that. He finally made his way over and wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist, making him jump a little. Most of his club soda was empty, but a few drops spilled out of the glass and onto the floor. 

“Takashi! Lucky that spilled on the floor,” he said. 

A wave of hellos came from Adam’s colleagues at the Academy. He knew most of the faces but couldn’t place names to them. He politely greeted them back before looking up at Adam. 

“Let’s go look at some of the things up for auction,” he suggested. Shiro really did want to see some of them, but it was also a bait trick to get Adam into position. 

Adam smiled and nodded. He bid farewell to his colleagues and let Shiro drag him away arms linked together. There were a lot of beautiful things on display. Adam particularly liked a set of porcelain plates and was eyeing it carefully. He saw Adam grab one of the bid cards and tucked it away in his pocket. They slowly made their way around. Then the came to something that was covered up. Adam tilted his head in curiosity and walked over to see if there was a description. Shiro knew there wasn’t. But he followed his husband over anyway. Adam’s face was pinched up in confusion. He was looking at the large frame with his arms crossed. 

“I wonder what it is. And why there is no description,” he said. 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know either.” 

From the side, he could see that Pidge was in position. While Adam was still staring at it, he gave her a thumbs up. She disappeared into the crowd. Eventually, Adam gave up and walked away from it. The person who was running the actual auction portion came onto a little stage. She tapped the microphone to get everyone’s attention. 

“Welcome everyone! Thank you all for coming out to this charity auction to help raise money for the Academy and local public schools. Let’s get this rolling, shall we? The first item we have is…” 

“I’m going to get another club soda,” Adam whispered to Shiro. 

Shiro’s eyes widened. “What? No, don’t!” 

Adam seemed a little taken aback. “Why? I’m not interested in any of this stuff. I’ll be back by the time the plates are up.” 

Shiro grabbed Adam’s arm to stop him. “Don’t.” 

“What is the matter?” he asked. “Takashi, relax. It’s just a few minutes. You’ll survive.” 

He gently pried Shiro’s fingers off his arm, shooting him a confused look before turning around and walking towards the bar. Shiro turned around and cursed to himself. He hoped Adam was back by then or else he’d have to stall. And that meant recruiting chaos. But if he did that then Adam would definitely know something was up. Shiro silently prayed while watching people bid on items. Thankfully, Adam came back in time with another soda. He slowly sipped from it, watching everyone around him. When it came to the porcelain plates he stepped up to bid on them. Shiro watched as he got into a pretty competitive bidding war with Officer Montgomery, before finally winning. When he returned to Shiro he had a triumphant smirk on his face as he took a victorious sip from his glass. 

“And finally, for our last item of the night!” the auctioneer announced. 

Shiro watched as Pidge stepped up next to them and handed her a card to read off from. Adam tilted his head. 

“What’s Katie doing up there?” he wondered. 

A few people working the event maneuvered the large item that was shrouded to the spotlight. Adam narrowed his eyes watching. The woman cleared her throat. 

“This...wow, this is something. This final item of the night is a one of a kind portrait.” 

Adam arched an eyebrow at the less than flattering description. She removed the veil to showcase a portrait of Adam in what looked like fifteenth-century clothes. It was definitely not a flattering portrait. Adam upon seeing it nearly choked on his club soda, and eventually spit it out on the floor. When he got himself together he stared at the portrait horrified. 

“This was commissioned by an anonymous source, called the Dean of Creation. I guess, we can start bidding?” The auctioneer said hesitating. 

Surprisingly some people bid but were snickering while doing so. Finally, the bidding closed at two hundred dollars, courtesy of Matt who was ready to bid. Adam seemed to finally get his wits about him again and turned to Shiro. There was a fire in his amber eyes, which set him off giggling. 

“Takashi Shirogane,” he grit out between clenched teeth. “What is the meaning of this?”

Shiro shrugged. There was no use denying his responsibility for it. “Things were getting too quiet.” 

Adam was simmering in anger, Shiro could see it. The man was purposefully using his height to his advantage over Shiro. He leaned in closer. “Is this what I think it is?” 

Shiro smiled. “Yes.” 

“Who are your accomplices?” he demanded. 

He turned to search the crowd. He pointed in a general direction of Pidge who was laughing her ass off with Matt watching them from afar. Adam looked shocked. 

“Katie?! She helped you with this monstrosity?” he exclaimed. 

“And Matt too.” 

Adam scoffed. “Of course I expected Dolt Holt to be involved. But not his sister! Katie!” he shouted. “What the hell!” 

Pidge only doubled down on her hysterical laughter. Adam bared his teeth and looked down at Shiro. He pointed a finger at his chest. 

“You don’t know what you started, Shirogane. And you’re sleeping in the guest room tonight.” 

_ So worth it _ , Shiro thought.

* * *

Shiro was running late to work that day. It wasn’t really his fault, because he swore he set his alarm to the right time the night before. But it somehow did not end up going off until it was five minutes before he was due at the Garrison. And he had a whole line of meetings for him to attend and it would look very bad if he came in late. 

He had never hustled so hard in his life, and that is really saying something. Adam had already taken off to work, using his own car. Shiro was sure he broke at least ten traffic laws on his short commute to the Garrison, but at that moment he did not care. He did a sloppy job of parking, which he then felt bad about and fixed at the last second. He miraculously made it to his first of many meetings on time but just barely. 

By the time he had gotten out of them, he just wanted to sit in his office, flop on the couch and sleep for the rest of the day. He made his way down the many hallways and finally got to the door that led to his office. Adm. Takashi Shirogane the brass plaque read. He placed his handprint on the lock and waited for the familiar click. Instead, he was greeted by a loud buzzer and it flashing red. Shiro took his hand off in confusion. He made sure he used his flesh hand instead of his prosthetic. He did, and then he tried it again. It buzzed and flashed red. 

_ Access Denied _ , the screen said and read on the panel. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered to himself. He tried it again. 

Again, the screen buzzed.  _ Access denied. Panel now locked indefinitely.  _

“Oh for the love-” he groaned. He did not want to deal with this today. He huffed and counted to ten in his mind. Then he went and walked all the way down to IT services. He told the poor officer who was posted there what the problem was. The guy typed stuff into his computer and then had a confused look. 

_ “ _ Uh, Admiral. There is nothing wrong with your office lock,” he said. 

Shiro shook his head. “What do you mean? I was just there, and it denied me access and locked me out until I got it unlocked by you.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His green eyes wide behind the lens. “I’m sorry sir. But it was never unlocked, to begin with. Come look for yourself.” 

He tilted the computer screen towards Shiro. Shiro did not know much about technology or computer lingo. Adam was the one who taught the engineering stuff and was much more tech-savvy. Shiro was definitely the brawn in the relationship. The officer was nice enough to explain it to him in layman terms. Shiro shook his head and sighed. He made sure to thank the officer graciously before making his way back to the office. 

He walked passed his secretary, who was busy typing something. “Cass, did you see anyone come by my office before?” 

Lieutenant Sprenger looked up from the computer. “The only person I saw was your husband. But you weren’t here, so I told him I’d give him a message.” 

_ Adam _ . He shook his head. 

“Did he give you anything?” 

She nodded looking through various sticky notes that surrounded her desk. She pulled one off. “Yes. It only reads ‘Patience is bitter but the fruit is sweet.’ I wonder what that meant.” She shrugged her shoulders and handed the sticky note to him. 

He knew exactly what it meant. It was one of the many proverbs he liked to speak in. Of course, it would be Adam. He felt stupid for not realizing it. 

“Thanks, Cass,” he said before practically running back to his door. When he put his hand on it unlocked this time. But then when he walked in all the lights went out. He cursed trying to get to the light switch, but it was dark. There were no windows in his spacious office. He managed to get to his computer, which was also shut down. 

“Damn you, Adam,” he muttered. 

Finally, he was able to get it back on, but when he went to log in, all that showed up was a pop-up screen with a little note. 

_ Next time, do not cross me.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Adam _

His phone rang and he saw it was Pidge’s number. He picked it up and did not have time to answer before Pidge started talking. 

“Is something messing with your tech too?” she demanded. 

“Yeah, Adam locked me out of my office and cut the power off it. I’m assuming he did it to you too. And probably Matt.” 

Pidge let out a string of curses in various languages. “The man had the audacity to wipe my memory! So much research, gone! The man is a monster! You married a monster!” 

“Hey now, ease up there. I’m sure he has a copy for you. It was just to scare you. You know he would never permanently sabotage your work. It’s revenge for what we did to him a few months ago.”

“Stars, he’s not over that?” she groaned. 

Shiro hummed affirmatively. “Adam can hold grudges when he wants. The man is built for endurance revenge. He’ll wait patiently for months before he strikes back. It’s how he’s always been. Ask Matt about when he went bald during our cadet days.” 

“That was Adam!” She screamed. “Oh my god, I just got so much respect for him. Forget it, I forgive him. Just have him call me later.” 

Shiro laughed. “Okay, I’ll let him know.” 

When he hung up he saw he had a text from Adam. 

**Adam [17:23]**

_ Guess you figured it out. Dinner is at seven, do not be late.  _

**Shiro [17:28]**

_ Yes. You played the long game. Pidge says she respects you for putting Nair in Matt’s shampoo.  _

**Shiro {17:28]**

_ She said to call her to restore her memory. I know you have a copy _ . 

**Adam [17:31]**

_ Of course, I do. I’m not evil. And yes, that is my crowning achievement I’d say. _

**Adam [17:32]**

_ Also if you don’t find that portrait and burn it, I’ll keep ruining your life with technology mishaps. :)  _

That smiley face killed Shiro. He had never seen anything so passive-aggressive in his life. God, he loved his husband and knew not to start prank wars with him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm on tumblr at adashisoul :)


End file.
